Taboo Tattoo
by RisingPurple
Summary: Riza's been hiding a secret, but now she's forced to show her hand to protect the one she loves. Now that her secret has been revealed Roy will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Royai - Riza centric - First FMAB fic - R&R
1. I've Got Your Back

"Those idiots are going to get themselves killed." Pride said indifferently.

"I say let them!" Envy exclaimed. His utter disdain for them evident.

"No." All heads turned to face the man speaking. "They are invaluable to me."

"Aw come on. We can find someone else. Besides Mustang hasn't even seen the truth, yet."

"That fact is irrelevant at this point. I said no, and my word on this is final. Do you understand?"

Huffing in irritation Envy relented. "Yes, father."

Attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps emerging from the shadows.

Envy was the first to speak. "Well look who decided to show up."

"Shut up you imbecile." Wrath said as he approached father.

"Tell me, child, what is the situation?"

"Scar seems rather relentless in his pursuit to kill Mustang and Fullmetal. He's been spotted in Central according to the rumors."

The worn man sighed deeply. "This is proving to be rather problematic."

"Perhaps he will move on soon." Lust said with her suggestive voice.

Envy laughed. "Ha, doubtful. The man's crazy!"

"No, she's right. He's had several close calls. I believe if he didn't feel he was so close to closing in on those two, he might back off for a bit until the searches cool down."

"Hmm." Father clasped his hands together as his brow furrowed. "Envy, Lust, I want you two to go and secure them for me."

"Secure them?" Envy questioned.

"Yes, I want you to bring them here for a while. We will keep them until Scar appears to have moved on."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to kill the guy?"

"No! He will play an important role when the time comes. I need them all alive."

"Come on, let's get this over with. Ha, if we're lucky we'll get to throw the pipsqueak around a bit."

Lust and Envy began to walk out whilst the latter grabbed his arms to stretch.

"You two must not allow anyone to discover you yet. It is not the time. Go, keep up your appearances." Father said dismissing the supposed father son duo.

* * *

*Knock knock knock!*

"I wonder who that could be, brother. Especially at this time of night. " Al said.

"Probably some drunk idiot." Edward lazily replied.

*Wham wham wham!*

Ed violently pushed his chair back. "Arrggh, will you shut the heck up!"

He was seething with irritation as he flung the door open. "What the h..."

"Colonel?" Confusion struck but was quickly overtaken as his anger morphed into a different form.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

Roy replied in a serious tone. "I got a tip about some suspicious activities going on near 43rd street. Uh, Miss Curtis, pleasure to see you." He said seeing Izumi Curtis approaching the door.

"Colonel Mustang. I can't say the feeling is mutual."

"Right. Anyway, what do you say Fullmetal?"

"I assume since you felt the need to come here in the middle of the night it must be a heck of a tip. Sure, why not."

"Okay meet me around midnight. Here's the address." He said slipping him a small piece of paper.

Closing the door Ed examined the paper. "Well that was weird. Usually he's total jerk, but he didn't even try to make a crack at my size."

"Maybe he's changing." Al offered.

"Ha, yeah maybe that's it."

"Brother, I thought we were going to leave tonight. If we don't we won't make it to the festival of lights down south."

"I know. I was thinking that you could go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know how bad you wanna go. Besides, after I get done here I'll catch up."

"Alright!"

"Be safe Alphonse." Izumi said resting a hand on his armor body.

"I will be! No need to worry, teacher!"

Ed nodded towards him. "See you there."

"Right." He said grabbing a bag which sat beside the door.

* * *

They sat at the table littered papers and scattered with books. Breaking away from their research efforts Ed tossed his book down and flung himself back in his chair. "Ughhhh, my brain hurts!"

Izumi closed her book much more carefully. "It has gotten late."

"Uh." He looked up at the clock. "I better get going if I'm gonna meet the colonel."

He stood to go out the door when Izumi grabbed ahold of Ed's red coat covering his automail arm. "I'm coming too."

"Listen, I don't need..."

*Wham!*

"Ahhh!" Ed yelled recoiling from a punch to the nose.

"I didn't ask for permission!"

* * *

The car ride was filled with silence as the colonel and his lieutenant made their way down the street. Suddenly, a flash of red light flicked from inside an old struck down building catching their eyes.

"What the... Lieutenant, stop the car!"

The tires squealed as she slammed the breaks.

They parked a block down from the building. As they approached Mustang pulled his gloves on and Hawkeye cocked her gun. They took place on either side of the door. Hawkeye placed her hand on the door handle preparing to pull it open. Roy caught her eyes, a moment of silence passed while they held a conversation with their eyes. The emotions exchanged between them were deeper than any words could covey.

"I've got your back, sir." They both knew that phrase was laden with far more meaning than an outsider would understand.

Roy nodded, determined to protect her's, as well.

She deftly pulled the handle until the door swung towards her. Roy swiftly rushed inside his eyes scanning the dim interior. Boxes and crates littered the area making it difficult to see. Machinery was scattered throughout what appeared to once be a factory. They crept around the corners with Mustang in the lead and Hawkeye following a few paces behind looking for anything suspicious.

A rustling was heard behind them and Hawkeye moved faster than the Colonel could process. She pivoted on heel pointing her gun at the source.

"Ahhh! Wait!" Ed exclaimed as he raised his hands in defense.

"Edward?" She questioned as she put down her gun.

"Fullmetal! What the heck are you doing here? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Mustang said.

"You're the one who told us, well me, to meet you here." He said glaring at Izumi behind him.

Mustang's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? We were headed home from the office and saw some strange light coming from here and decided to investigate this place."

Confusion filled Ed's face. "Well..."

"Look out!" Hawkeye exclaimed as she tackled her superior to the ground.

A fist collided with Ed's face sending him smashing into a nearby piece of machinery.

"Ha ha! I've waited way too long to do that."

"Envy." Ed snarled as he lifted his head that dripped with blood. His vision swam as his consciousness faded in and out.

"I take that it's no coincidence the colonel doesn't remember telling us to come here."

The homunculus changed form and was replaced by a likeness of said colonel.

Taking on Mustang's deep voice the homunculus spoke. "Why whatever do you mean, Fullmetal?" Changing back he continued in his normal high pitched voice. "Ha ha, you idiot!"

*Snap*

"Enough of your games."

Envy screamed as fire consumed him.

"Ah!" Mustang yelled as he jerked his bleeding hand back and cradled it to his chest.

"Colonel!"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. Just a scratch." He said after examining his hand to find a long tear through the transmutation circle on the back of his glove. 'Darn it. I'm useless now.'

"Let's just get this over with." Lust in a bored manner.

Red sizzled around Envy restoring him. "You're gonna pay for that, Mustang!"

"Make him pay after we get them back." Lust said.

"Hmph. Fine."

Izumi clapped her hands together but before her hands could touch the ground Envy grabbed her arm and flung her at Hawkeye. Knocking them both unconscious.

"You..." Mustang was cut off as a steel pipe collided with his head. He immediately fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ed was clinging to consciousness trying to regain his footing to stand upright.

"Not so fast pipsqueak."

"Darn you." He said as he clapped his hands together. Once they made contact with the ground spikes shot up towards the homunculus.

A sharp black claw suddenly embedded itself into his automail arm and preceded to rip it off.

"Really, just quit struggling. It would be far less painful."

As Ed passed out he could see the colonel's eyes flicker closed and back open slowly. _'He's not dead atleast.'_ Was his last thought.

Mustang's body felt as heavy as the concrete beneath him. He watched the homunculi through half lidded eyes as they collected the others. The last thing he saw was Hawkeye being thrown over Envy's shoulder. _'Riza.'_ He thought.


	2. Do You Trust Me?

Author's Note

Thank you to all who have followed or reviewed this story! Especially, AnxioTropic and Couple of Luck!

I tried to take your suggestions to heart and I put more effort into this chapter. Hopefully, it shows. I haven't written many fics and I find myself struggling with FMAB since it is my first in this universe.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Three pair of feet stood on rough concrete slick with water. Two of the pairs stepped forward into a large barred area resembling a jail cell. Bodies were laid down one after another until all four were strewn in front of the owners of the feet.

"So they're a little worse for wear, but they'll be fine. None of them are dead." Envy told father as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You see to it they stay that way. I won't have you needlessly killing them."

"Wouldn't be needless..." He muttered under his breath.

"Why did you bring her?" He said observing the blonde woman.

"We would have left her but she saw everything." Lust replied before Envy said something he'd regret.

"Ah, yes that would complicate matters. Well done, child."

"Um, hello? I had a part in this too you know!"

Father glared at him. "I must return to my studies. You know where to find me if need be."

"Yes father." They replied in unison.

Lust turned to Envy. "What's wrong with you? Are trying to get yourself killed? You saw what happened to Greed."

"You always get all his praise! And I'm sick of it!"

She huffed out a breath. "Calm down." She said closing the door of the cell which made an audible clicking noise to sound the securing of the lock.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms as he followed Lust out through the door of the room, leaving the incapacitated bodies behind.

* * *

"Pssst. Psssst. Hey Mustang are you okay?" A voice quietly asked whilst nudging the colonel's foot repeatedly.

"Ughh." A loud groan escaped his lips.

"Shhh!" The voice above him whispered in command.

He opened his bleary eyes to see a distorted and blurry Fullmetal leaned over him. "What..?" He said confusedly trying to gain awareness of the world around him.

His eyes snapped open immediately upon remembering the previous events. "Riza!" He shouted.

Ed practically jumped on top of him putting his flesh hand over the colonel's mouth to silence any further outbursts.

"Will you shut the heck up!?" Ed demanded in a strained whisper.

"She's fine." Ed released his grip on Mustang to point to where Hawkeye's head laid in Izumi's lap. Coming to his senses after seeing her, Fullmetal decided that it was safe to release the colonel from were he was pinned down by his own body.

Mustang quickly crawled his way over to where they sat placing the palm of his hand against her cheek. A tender and worried look filled his eyes which did not go unnoticed by Izumi.

"She hasn't woken up yet. She broke my fall. I dislocated my right shoulder but she took the brunt of the impact against the concrete." Izumi said gazing over the various scratches and skinned spots littering Riza's body. After a moment she added to her statement for good measure. "I don't see any sign of any major damage. She should wake up soon."

He turned back to Ed. "Where are we?"

"Beats me. Just woke up here in this cell."

Upon his observation Roy noticed they were in a large cell. The place was damp and water dripped from the ceiling coating the walls with a damp sheen. It was poorly lit with dim lights overhead. The air itself felt old and stale. All in all the place gave off very creepy vibes.

"By the looks of this place it seems we're underground."

"I agree with you." Izumi said. Mustang took notice of her right arm hanging limp at her side as she carefully tried to avoid jarring it unnecessarily.

The outer door opened up as the homunculi stepped inside only being separated by the thick bars, which seemed very thin in the presence of two homunculi.

"Where the heck are we?!" Ed demanded.

"Pipe down shorty." He said with a smug grin.

"Hm...Did we kill her?" Envy questioned looking at Hawkeye. He picked up a small rock from the ground tossing it through the bars at the unconscious blonde. Missing his mark he barely made it far enough to hit her hand.

"Ugh, that wouldn't have stirred a fly. Do I have to do everything around here?" Lust complained. She shot out her claw like fingers through the cell impaling into the woman's side. Hawkeye's eyes flashed open as a cry of pain escaped her lips. "Ahhhhh!"

"Music to my ears." Lust hummed in approval.

"I'll kill you!" Roy threatened. Frozen in place he conflictedly looked between his lieutenant, whose side he desperately wanted to be at and the homunculus who threateningly inched towards them.

Envy unable to contain himself said. "Oh really? Ha, give it your best shot, colonel." Smugly giving a mock salute.

He clinched his teeth in silent rage knowing he could do nothing to the homunculus while he was behind the bars without his ignition gloves.

Izumi used her good hand to press against the fresh wound in Riza's abdomen to staunch the bleeding.

"Alright, we brought them back like you insisted, now let me have at Mustang." The short homunculus said to the taller.

Lust rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked over to the lock of their 'cage' and stuck a finger in, twisting until the tumblers of the lock gave way to permit entrance.

"Father won't be happy."

"Heh heh." Envy chuckled as he stepped inside. Mustang, never one to back down from a challenge, rose to his feet and rushed the homunculus. They engaged each other and began to exchange blows. Roy tried to counter his blows but the homunculus' inhuman strength proved to make his efforts fruitless. Mustang was getting pummeled.

"How does it feel Mustang? Ha, maybe I should set YOU on fire!"

Ed jumped up and tried to land a punch of his own. "Arrrgh! Shut up!" He yelled as his flesh fist connected with Envy's jaw, successfully leaving it hanging at an awkward angle.

Red sparked around Envy as his body repaired itself. Mustang was on his knees breathing heavily, blood dripping down from the edges of his mouth.

Ed lunged again but was blocked by Lust's claw. The now recovered Envy gave a swift punch to Ed's gut once she retracted her claw.

"Humph." Envy smirked at the flame alchemist. He spat on the ground in front of him. Both homunculi turned to leave; Envy now satisfied with giving Mustang a few blows.

Ed crashed to the ground unable to catch himself from falling since he was missing his automail arm.

Seeing that they were gone Ed got up and gripped Mustang's forearm. "Hey, you okay?"

"I...I'm... f..fine." He said as he passed out.

Ed laid him down on the floor.

"Ed. Give me your coat." Izumi said.

He shrugged his one arm out of the sleeve. "Here." He handed it to her.

She twisted it into one piece and wrapped it around Riza's abdomen. "Lean up." Once she did Izumi tied it as tight as she could. "There that will have to do for now."

"Thanks."

Ed laid back against the wall and closed his eyes. After a few moments he began to softly snore as a trickle of drool crept down the side of his mouth.

Izumi smiled fondly. "We've been staying up late doing research this past week. He believes there might be a way to reverse the damage done by... attempting human transmutation."

Riza made a small sound of acknowledgement and crawled over to where Roy laid. She sat there looking at him, trying to fight any urges that would be outline of line for a professional relationship. Her heart finally won out against her head. She indulged herself by running her fingers through his hair.

A period of silence passed and ended with Riza speaking. "The boys speak very highly of you."

She shook her head. "Those idiots.. I assure you I'm nothing to be proud of." Her face then softened as she looked at Ed who unknowingly raised his shirt and rested his hand on his belly during his nap. "I love them. They're like family."

After a moment Izumi spoke. "You know they think a lot of you, too Lieutenant Hawkeye. They've told me how you look out for them. I'm glad they've had someone like you in their lives."

She gave a small smile in return. "Call me Riza."

* * *

Hours had passed since they had seen the homunculi. Ed gave a loud yawn as he stretched his muscles sore from lying on the hard floor.

Riza watched the colonel's breathing intently. _'I won't let him die like this. I made a promise to keep him safe. I can't just sit here when there's something I could do.'_

"Izumi, I'm aware we aren't well acquainted, but I have to ask. Do you trust me?"

Taken aback by the abrupt question Izumi hesitated with confusion. "Edward obviously trusts you and I trust his judgment."

Ed made a small sound akin to shock at his former teacher's words.

Riza then directed her attention to the young state alchemist. "Ed."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could support the colonel?"

"Uh... well I only have one good arm, but I guess if he could walk I could hold most of his weight. Why? You can't actually thinking about trying to get outta here."

"Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking." Riza coolly replied.

"Uh, In case you haven't noticed the colonel's unconscious not to mention he got the crap beat out of him and teacher and me are both down to one arm. Not to mention there are two homunculi out there. I'm all for going against the odds but suicide isn't something I'm crazy about."

"Yes, you are down to one arm, but Izumi's is just dislocated - an easy enough fix. And you just said you could support the colonel."

"Well yeah but I never said I could haul his dead weight!"

Riza seemed to ignore him as she walked over to Izumi and lightly gripped her right upper bicep. "This will hurt."

"Right. Nothing I can't handle." She said steeling herself for the pain to come. She took a deep breath as Riza put her other hand in place. "One. Tw..." She swiftly shoved the other woman's arm back into it's socket.

"Urrr ahhh!" Izumi breathed heavily trying to adjust to the sudden act. She clenched and unclenched her fingers testing out her regained limb.

Riza then proceeded to try to rouse her unconscious superior. "Colonel. Colonel Mustang. Sir!" She said while shaking him.

"Fine."

"Ah! Uh-huh, uh-huh." He choked out whilst violently wiping at his face. Riza had scooped up some muddy water from a puddle in the corner of the cell and dumped it on the unsuspecting colonel.

"Sorry, sir."

"Ugh. That was cruel Riza. You know I hate water." He said giving a moan in pain from moving to swipe at the water.

"Ed. Help him up."

"Ri..Hawkeye what's the meaning of this." Catching his earlier mistake.

"Trust me, sir. Ed's going to help you get out of here me and Izumi will handle clearing a path."

He watched as Izumi nodded at his trusted lieutenant's words. He also noticed that her arm no longer dangled at her side.

"I suppose staying in here isn't a good option. As much as I don't like it I guess it's the best course of action. Just stay close lieutenant, okay?"

She nodded at him as he threw his arm around Ed.

"Izumi, can you get us out of here?"

"Ha, my pleasure." She said as she clapped her hands together. Her palms met the ground which busted a hole not only through the bars of their makeshift cage, but the door of the room, as well.

Ed took off through the massive hole Izumi created as fast as he could, helping support Mustang which proved to make him move very awkwardly, especially since he was missing his other arm.

The other two women proceeded to follow them into the cloud of dust which erupted as a result of their escape.

The sound of shoes tapping on the ground sounded throughout the underground hall.

"Which way!?" Ed exclaimed looking from left to right. "Ahhh!" He yelled as a black claw embedded itself into the wall beside him barely missing his head.

A clap resounded off the walls as a wall of thick cement and dirt followed making impact with the owner of the claw.

"Guess that solved that problem." Ed said as he ran to the left side to avoid the homunculus to the right.

Mustang coughed. "I would have settled for flipping a coin."

"Ah, shut it, will ya!"

"Watch it! There's another!" Izumi called as she proceeded to turn her attention and alchemy to that one.

While red sparked around the now buried homunculus Riza grabbed her by the arm. "We won't make it any further without someone to clear the path. I've seen the precision you have with alchemy I know you can safely get us out of here."

Izumi quickly interjected speaking rapidly afraid that the homunculus would soon recover. "There's no way I can single handedly make a way out and fight off those two." She said as she silently wished Ed had his other arm to provide cover.

"You said earlier that you trusted me? Go. I'll cover you. I've got your back."

Confusion contorted her face. _'We don't have time for this!'_ Upon further examination she could see the raw sincerity in the lieutenant's eyes; she meant every word. She spent another moment just standing there conflicted with what she should do. Finally, against what she truly believed was her better judgment she blasted a hole through the wall beside them, forgoing the left or right of the hallway.

"Go!" She called out to Mustang and Ed who were ahead of them a good bit. Quickly they made their way to the alchemically carved tunnel and ran through it as Izumi continued to make it as they went forward.

Ed was panting hard as he struggled to shoulder Mustang's near about full weight. The aforementioned colonel was barely able to move. With every step he took pain radiated through his body. Aching with bruises thanks to Envy.

Riza's abdomen was throbbing, as she knew it would before she started running. She was unsure if the dampness felt around the wound was sweat or blood. _'Probably both.'_ She grimly thought.

 _'You knew you would have to do this. No backing out now.'_ She mentally chided herself.

Standing in front of the mouth of the tunnel that the other woman created she watched as the homunculi both stood to their feet. They were quickly approaching, she had to act fast.

 _'Here goes.'_ She thought as she clapped her hands together sending beam like poles of the surrounding surfaces into them.

Shock was evident on Envy's face, nonetheless he continued to press on.

Riza overheard the female homunculus comment in confusion. "Alchemy?"

She quickly made her way through the path behind the others. Persistently transmuting the surrounding materials of the walls and ground to push back the homunculi.

As the wall in front of them was blasted away a dark watery tunnel was revealed.

"A drainage pipe. Hm." Izumi said as her eyes darted around looking for something particular. "There!" She called seeing light peaking in through a grating. A clap echoed throughout the tunnel as she created a slope leading to the outside. Heading towards the light which now flowed into the pipework they appeared in an ally way next to the street. Evening was approaching as the sun crept down.

"They shouldn't follow us out here. They don't want to risk being seen." Ed said looking at the civilians roaming the streets.

"I hope your right. There. A motel. See if we can get a room to take shelter in for the night. There's no point in running, we won't get far like this."

"Right. I'll go check." He said lugging Mustang's semiconscious form towards the street.

"I'm going to check on Riza." She said running back down the slope. What she didn't count on was Hawkeye running out at that very moment.

*Wham!*

They collided. Both landing in the shallow water.

Izumi was the first to speak. "Come on." She said grabbing Riza's hand pulling her up. She practically dragged her behind her. They stopped abruptly, Izumi made quick work of the exit she created by sealing it.

"Come on. That should deter them." She calmly said as she led the way to the motel where Ed and the colonel were.

* * *

"Uh, I'd like a room." Ed said to the man who was turned around at the counter.

"Yes, that'll be 5,000 cenz fo...wha!?" The man said as he faced him.

"That man needs a doctor! And your arm!" He exclaimed

"He's fine. Look can I have a room or what!?"

"Uh.."

Ed slammed his pocket watch up on the counter.

"I'm a state alchemist and I need a room. I'll take my business somewhere else if I have to!" His agitation growing by the second.

"Right. My apologies. If you could just sign here. And here is your key."

"Thanks." Ed scoffed

* * *

Author's note

I have no idea what cenz are worth. I took a shot in the dark. All I based this off of was the 520 cenz phone call. If you know feel free to leave a review or PM.


End file.
